¿Qué tan amarga puede ser la realidad?
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: ¿El equipo Hebi cerca? Entonces Sasuke Teme regresará! … ¿Sangre? ¿Lágrimas? No...Sakura chan ¿Qué pasa aquí? Drama/tragedy NaruxSaku


¡**B**uenas! Este es mi primer Narusaku oO Realmente nunca me imagine escribiéndolo, pero ya como me he hecho la idea de que quedaran juntos ni modo xD.

**Disclaimer**: El universo de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la trama que se desarrolla en el fic si, y no gano nada más que los reviews que me quieran dejar.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Solo había parpadeado, cuando todo se convirtió en un ensangrentado campo de batalla, donde las técnicas de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu junto a los Kunais, Shúrikens y pergaminos, cobraban el papel protagónico.

Un Shúriken se estampó a un lado de su rostro, en la corteza del árbol que le resguardaba, saltó a la copa del mismo, logrando una visión más detallada del territorio que le circundaba enfocando a cada uno de los equipos en sus respectivas peleas con los ninjas enemigos. Sus pupilas se dilataron al identificar a los contrincantes de sus amigos…ellos….no, no podía ser…

El equipo Hebi estaba allí.

-**_Si ellos están aquí de seguro Sasuke-teme andará cerca ¡'ttebayo!_**-Sonrió conteniendo su euforia.

Bajó de las ramas del árbol, para escurrirse entre los frondosos arbustos del bosque en la dirección donde provenía la mayor concentración de Chakra. Apartó las últimas ramas en su camino con su Kunai.

Con su primer paso escuchó el característico plash al pisotear líquido en el suelo, junto al olor metálico de la sangre, se detuvo, pasmado agachó su cabeza encontrándose un rastro rojizo debajo de sus pies, sintió como su corazón le dio un vuelco repentino y tuvo miedo de seguir aquella pista. Recordó que ella no se encontraba en ninguno de los enfrentamientos que había alcanzado haber más atrás, desde la copa del árbol.

Rogó a todos los dioses que el presentimiento que oprimía su pecho tan sólo fuera fruto de su retorcida imaginación. Aferrándose a la cuerda de esperanza de que la sangre allí no perteneciera a ella, levantó lentamente su rostro siguiendo el camino carmesí entre el revoltijo de tierra y hierba, terminando en un cuerpo inerte.

Divisó a la silueta tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo tembló y sintió como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Aún no lo podía creer que ella, la persona más importante en su vida estuviera...

_Muerta…_

Abrió los ojos, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

Con pasos torpes y movimientos temblorosos se acercó a la inerte figura, se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó en un impulso desesperado.

-**_¡Sakura-chan¡Dime que esto es una broma, por favor abre los ojos¡Sakura chan! _**–procuró llamarla cada vez con más fuerza para que despertara de lo que él creyó, un desmayo.

Apretó contra su pecho, el cuerpo de la chica por última vez antes de depositarla nuevamente en la hierba. Limpió con furia las lágrimas que aún cubrían sus sonrojadas mejillas y se levantó, rígido, sin ninguna secuela de los temblores sufridos unos momentos atrás por el llanto.

**_-¿Quién fue?_**-preguntó casi en un susurro, sin obtener respuesta. -**_¡¿Quién fue?!_**-Repitió con furia, alzando su rostro mostrando como el azul cielo de sus ojos iba siendo consumido por el enrabiecido color rojo del Kyuubi.

Entre la densa capa de oscuridad que cubría el bosque se asomaban dos orbes escarlatas con tres aspas al centro.

El inconfundible Sharingan.

El Chakra del Kyuubi fue apoderándose poco a poco de todo su cuerpo, mostrando casi de inmediato las tres primeras colas.

Ardía en rabia, los sentimientos que alguna vez pudo tener hacia la persona frente a sus ojos, aquella amistad, amor fraternal y lealtad murieron en ese preciso momento.

-**_Uchiha Sasuke…_**-escupió las palabras entre gruñidos.-**_Te creí mi hermano… te perdoné el haberme humillado, el traicionar Konoha y el incluso… intentar matarme…pero…pero…_**-a cada sílaba pronunciada el Chakra burbujeaba a punto de sacar la cuarta cola.-**_¡NO TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE A SAKURA CHAN!!_**

-**_¿No me perdonarás? Y ¿crees que eso me importa Naruto? No me hagas reír._** –la silueta oculta por la oscuridad fue tomando forma al acercarse al claro alumbrado por la luz de luna. –**_Además creo que te hice un favor…_**

-_**¡CÁLLATE¡CÁLLATE! **_–Apretó sus parpados con furia.-**_Morirás… ¡Morirás como la basura que eres Uchiha Sasuke!_**

-**_Eso quiero verlo Uzumaki Naruto._**-Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes en un gesto burlón.

Ambos Shinobis desprendieron una enorme cantidad de Chakra, logrando sentirse la opresión en el aire y en el movimiento de los árboles.

Naruto envistió a Sasuke el cual lo recibió con el Chidori Nagase preparado.

_Una explosión_

_Oscuridad._

_El abismo debajo de él._

_Un dolor punzante en la frente._

**_-Naruto…._**

_¿Había muerto?_

**_-¡Naruto!_**

Escuchó nuevamente como la voz tan familiar lo llamaba.

**_-¡¿NARUTO UZUMAKI!?_**

Abrió los ojos del susto, desorientado buscó a su alrededor a quien lo llamaba con tanta insistencia. Pero notó que no estaba en el medio del bosque; estaba en su habitación, en el piso al lado de su cama.

Sintió el salto de su corazón al darse cuenta de que ella…

-**_¡Diablos¡Naruto hazme caso, tengo más de un cuarto de hora esperando a que despiertes!_**

Los azulinos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-**_¿Estás bien?_**-se preocupó la joven, pero para su impresión el chico se le abalanzó encima rodeándola entre sus brazos, pronunciando unos casi inaudibles.

**_-Gracias, gracias que estás aquí Sakura chan_**.

Ella sin comprender mucho de lo que el rubio se refería, respondió el gesto, para luego darle un pellizco en el brazo.

**_-¡Auch!_**- se quejó sonriente.

-**_Vamos ya Naruto, Tsunade Shishou nos mandó a llamar, dice que es algo referente al equipo Hebi. Apresúrate_**. –Sakura salió por la ventana, para esperarle fuera.

Tragó saliva.

-**_¡__Espera Sakura chan!_**-la siguió, aún, en pijamas, escandalizado. No importaba que sucediera, procuraría no confiar tan ciegamente en el Uchiha. De eso estaba seguro, había aprendido la lección.

_Owari!_

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Espero que les haya gustado. Mi punto de vista aquí es; que Naruto y Sakura le tienen una confianza ciega a Sasuke después de todo lo que ya ha hecho, con esto no digo ni afirmo cosas sobre estos tres si no que doy mi opinión al respecto.

Es como decía mi abuelo: cría cuervos para que te saquen los ojos. Aunque creo que se aplica mejor en el caso de Itachi lol.

Sobre el fic originalmente era de otra pareja pero dio un giro muy grande xD y terminó en Naruxsaku xD

Sugerencias, quejas, opiniones, bombas… lo último no… pero pueden hacerlo a través de los review.

**_X0X-LadyScorpio-X0X _**


End file.
